


past midnight

by skzracha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 22:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19681990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skzracha/pseuds/skzracha
Summary: Jisung visits Chan on his studio past midnight after Chan's birthday.





	past midnight

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is shit and cringey and really short and its my first time writing but the recent Two Kids Room made me cry and I just had to let this out. also,, english isnt my first language but if you read this, thank you for trying. I dont know how ao3 works so if you see something wrong on this fic, then im sorry.

Jisung was walking on a dimly lit hallway, holding a plastic full of food when he fished out his phone on his pocket. "It's already 2:27 am," he murmured to himself. "I wonder if Chan hyung's still awake on the studio" 

You see, it was Chan's birthday just hours ago and he's trying his luck to possibly celebrate Chan's birthday, though it's already late, and spend the night with his hyung on the studio today. He knocked on the studio's door three times before he heard a tired "yeah?" so he thought of this as a sign to enter.  


"Jisungie? What are you doing here? It's 2AM you should be sleeping now," Chan said, gesturing at the clock. Jisung dropped on the couch and opened the plastic bag to take out the foods before they get cold "Can't really say that about yourself, hyung," Chan laughed and sat beside Jisung and looked at the foods. "Hyung, eat this," Jisung brought some fastfood and chicken "Jisungie, you really didn't have to but thank you" They just sat there silently devouring the food Jisung brought when he broke the silence.

"Hyung, why are you alone on your birthday?"

Chan looked at Jisung, and there he was, crying. Chan didn't really know why Jisung was crying but the sight in front of him made him want to cry too. "Why are you crying," there's tears forming on his eyes already when he hugged Jisung and just silently comforted him while rocking back and forth. "It's your special day yet you're still here at the studio tiring yourself out. Give yourself a break sometimes" His word came out broken and his voice was cracking from too much crying and Chan just felt his heart swell because, he made Jisung cry and because Jisung cares about him so much, he realized he's so lucky to have met these people in his life.

"Jisungie, don't cry. I promise I'm going to take a break today, I just really need to finish this. Okay?" he was also crying but he feels really overjoyed right now. He was met with a nod from the boy craddled on his chest. They sat there for some minutes when Jisung stopped crying and proceeded to wipe his tears out with the back of his hands. "Hyung come on, im going to massage your feet. It's only once because im feeling kind today" Jisung said that smuggly like he wasn't crying just 5 minutes ago and Chan just laughed, but still obligued, and gave took off his flip flops and gave his socked feet to Jisung. "Do you even know how to massage properly?" Chan was teasing Jisung now. "Yes, I learned some techniques from Felix!" They were laughing for awhile and again, enjoyed the comfortable silence surrounding them.

"Hyung," Jisung stopped massaging Chan's feet "Thank you for always working hard."

Chan looked at Jisung, whose looking down while fiddling with the hem of his shirt, probably shy from saying something like that, but eh, its true and Chan deserves it so Jisung looked up and smiled at him. "Thank you for always teaching us the dance even though I know you're already tired. Always making and redoing songs. For always being there with us and cheering us up when we're feeling down," Chan just smiled softly at him, "Thank you for not giving up. I'll keep appearing in front of you and being by your side."

Later that day, I guess it is safe to say that they both got home with a stronger bond of friendship and Chan got his well deserved rest for weeks with the thought that he's ready to give up everything just to be with the boys he's already treasured so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you make it? Im sorry you had to read that bad word v*mit


End file.
